The advent of light emitting diode (LED) based luminaires has provided sports arenas, stadiums, other entertainment facilities, and other commercial and industrial facilities the ability to achieve instant on-off capabilities, intelligent controls and adjustability while delivering excellent light quality, consistent light output, and improved energy efficiency. Because of this, users continue to seek improvements in LED lighting devices. For example, new and improved ways to direct light in multiple directions, and to provide luminaires with high light output in a compact package, are desired.
Typical LED lighting devices have a lag time when turned on because when the LED lighting device is turned off, power supply to its control circuitry is also turned off. Hence, power first needs to be supplied to the control circuitry to turn it on, before turning on the LED lighting device itself.
This document describes a low power mode for a control card directed to solving the issues described above, and/or other problems.